


baking cookies for teddy bear

by digitaltrips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Baking, Cookies, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, inspired by a tumblr post, nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaltrips/pseuds/digitaltrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nishinoya was tired of asahi doing all the baking and cooking, so he decided to surprise his boyfriend, but there is one problem. he doesn't know how to bake, or cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baking cookies for teddy bear

Staring down at his boyfriend's cook books intensively, he was trying to find a recipe to try out so he could finally choose what he was going to bake to surprise his big, lovable teddy bear with some treats when he gets home. Maybe he could make some Flour-less Peanut Butter Cookies or Chocolate Fudge Cookies! Oh, there was so much recipes to choose from, he couldn't pick one!

 

There was problem, sixteen year old, Yū Nishinoya had no experience with cooking or baking, sure Asahi, his boyfriend, offered to teach him how, but he always declined, nor did he have the patience to work for hours and hours on something he was just going to eat! He never really understood how Asahi could do that without getting bored. Why couldn't food come already pre-made? They both had this argument multiple times, Asahi being in the side that food already did come pre-made and that was called macaroni-n-cheese that you just had to out water in and nuke it, but Nishinoya always argued that the food needed to come hot and ready to go like Little Casear's Pizza all the time.

 

He lightly bit his lip as he focused on the Chocolate Fudge Cookies that were supposed to only take twenty minutes to make, ten minutes preparing it and another ten for baking. The recipe needed some Devil Food Cake Mix, surely he had it since Asahi was a big chocolate eater and often made chocolate cakes. He shuffled over to the pantry with his fists in his pockets, he skimmed the pantry's shelves. Damn. He only had Betty Crocker's Super Moist Chocolate Fudge Cake Mix. Sighing, he took the box of Chocolate Fudge mix and put it on the island in the kitchen. It would have to do. "2 eggs." He mumbled to himself as he the ingredients once again. Once again, he shuffled over to the fridge and brought out a cart of eggs. There was seven eggs left. "Perfect." He smiled and put the cart of eggs on the island. Nishinoya walked over to the cook book again. "Vegetable oil?" What was the difference between regular oil and vegetable oil? Shrugging to his question in his head, he calmly walked over to the pantry once again and grabbed the vegetable oil. The question still pondering in his mind, he made a mental note to ask Asahi. Looking at the last ingredient, he grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and began to bake.

 

"Preheat?" What the hell was that? Does he need to turn on the stove? Is that preheating? Probably, so he turned on the stove and put it on 350 degrees. Nishinoya slightly shivered at the thought of ever accidentally burning his hand. How to do you grease cookie sheets? What are cookie sheets? He had too many questions. Why did he want to do this in the first place? Oh, that's right to show to Asahi that he could bake and can be allowed in the kitchen and, of course, to surprise Asahi once he comes home from practice. Wait, what was he supposed to be doing right now? Oh yeah, look up how to grease cookie sheets.

 

Pulling out his phone out of his pocket, he leaned up against the island that was in the kitchen and put his password into the phones which wasn't hard to figure out what it was. Libero. That was the password. It was his position in volleyball. Maybe, he could make volleyball inspired cookies. Nah, too much time. Nishinoya clicked on the Safari app and then typed 'How to grease cookie sheets' into the search box. He clicked on the first website and read it. The teen nodded and went to the cabinet to grab cookie sheets and cooking spray. After that, he put the cookie sheets on a pan and sprayed them.

 

Now he just had to stir the cake mix together, how hard could that be? He couldn't find the correct medium bowl so he grabbed a regular sized bowl for soup, big mistake. Once, he tried to start stirring, the mix went everywhere, literally. On the island, floor, other ingredients. Nishinoya let out an angry sigh. "Dammit."

 

Nishinoya worked with how much he had left in the bowl, poured the vegetable oil together and yolks of eggs in the bowl. Yet again, it got everywhere. He read the directions again. 'Fold together the chocolate chips', how the hell does that work? Getting annoyed, Nishinoya grabbed the chocolate chips and opened them and poured the whole bag in. He started to stir the chocolate chips into the cookie mix.

 

Nishinoya started to roll the dough into little balls and put them on the cookie sheet before smushing them down with a fork like he had seen Asahi do before. "That seems about right." He told himself as the song, 'You're Going to Go Far Kid' by Offspring started to play on the radio that was in the living room. Smiling, he took the pan and put it in the oven. "Ten minutes." He said before singing along to the song. Quickly, Nishinoya grabbed a spoon and pretended that the spoon was a microphone.

 

"Now dance, fucker, dance, man he never had a chance, and no one even knew. It was really only you!" He sang anxiously loud while sliding across the tile, almost slipping and falling on the floor, but he caught himself. He stopped dancing and singing for a moment to balance himself again before singing along again. He whipped his hair around, making it more messy than it already was. "Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies. Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say. See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives." After finishing up the song, he tried to do a split, but failed and ended up on the floor.

 

Breathing heavily now, Nishinoya swiftly walked over to the radio to see what song was going to be played next. The instrumental beginning of Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil started to play. "Oh yeah." He said happily. Another favorite song of his. He again started to sing along to the song, slowly forgetting about the cookies in the oven.

 

By the fifth song (which was Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC), he sniffed the air and smelt something burning. Nishinoya had long forgotten the cookies in the oven, but when he smelt something burning, he gasped and ran over to the cookies. He didn't grab a oven mitt and reached in to grasp the hot pan. Big mistake. Screeching because of the hot pan burning his skin, he dropped the pan which landed on the floor and held his hand with his other. The teen turned to the sink and turned on the cold water, leaving the burnt cookies on the floor (along with the cake mix he split earlier) and the oven on. Tears welded up in his eyes. Nishinoya just wanted to surprise his teddy bear of a boyfriend, why did he deserve to be burnt? Sniffling and biting his lip, he tried to keep the tears in. It hurt so much. It was definitely going to leave a scar. Why was he so stupid sometimes? How could he not think of an oven mitt?

 

He perked up to a familiar sound, the door opening and closing as a familiar voice said, "Babe, I'm home!" Asashi Azumane, the six foot giant that looked unapproachable but he was actually a big softy and very gentle (especially in bed despite Nishinoya's pleads to be harsher, he didn't want to hurt the poor boy), was home and Nishinoya did not clean the kitchen. To Asahi's surprise, he wasn't meet by Nishinoya's loud footsteps down the stairs so he could jump on the taller and hug him so tightly. Nothing, he got no hug. Pouting slightly, he put his bag down on the floor, took his shoes off and walked over to the living room. He lowered the loud music playing before heading to the kitchen. Once his dark brown eyes laid on the mess in the kitchen, he gasped loudly. "Did a tornado blow through here and only here?" He questioned the younger and smaller male.

 

"Well, um, you see, Asashi, I was baking and my hand got burnt..." Nishinoya explained while his hand was submerged under extremely cold water. He lightly bit his lip and looked down at his hand, trying to advert his eyes away from the taller male.

 

"Nishinoya, are you alright? Do I need to call a doctor or something?" Asashi asked, quickly as he maneuvered his way over to the younger and shorter teen.

 

Nishinoya hastily shook his head and said, "Nah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore... Sorry for the mess... I just wanted to make you a treat... but... this happened..." Nishinoya sighed as he lifted his hand out of the freezing water before looking up at the ace. "You always make treats for me so I thought it would be nice if I made you some for once."

 

Asahi sighed and shook his head, "But you didn't need to do that." He said as he grabbed libero's hand. "You burned your hand... It's going to leave a scar..."

 

"It's fine, Asahi." The younger replied as he ripped his hand away and walked into the laundry room to grab a broom to try to clean up the mess he made. The libero started to sweep up the flour and the cake mix from the floor.

 

His boyfriend sighed and said, "Do you want me to help?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"It's my mess, I should be the one who cleans it up."

 

"No, let me help."

 

"I don't want your help, Asahi."

 

"Nishinoya, don't be difficult."

 

"I'm gonna be difficult."

 

"If I help you, then we can bake the cookies together."

 

Nishinoya perked up at that, "Baking together?"

 

"Yeah." Asashi replied.

 

Nishinoya smiled and shuffled over to the laundry room again to grab another broom and a dust pan. He gave the pan and broom to his lovable boyfriend. The music coming from the radio started to play again in the background as they cleaned up. Within ten minutes, they finished and Nishinoya looked up at Asahi and said cheerfully, "Let's bake!"


End file.
